Star Wars KOTOR rebirth
by craig mills
Summary: my first attempt at a star wars story please let me know what you think. Revan resists the Jedi attempts on raping his mind but loses what they wanted most information and a young woman.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars KOTOR Rebirth.

A ship of unknown make glided through the blankness that was space behind it fifteen other ships flanked it with dozens of small attack crafts in a standard military formation, on the bridge of the lead ship stood alone man wrapped up in black and red, his face covered by a mask a cloak that just stopped short of the floor hung loosely on his back, his arms crossed under his chest as he lazily watched his forces.

He sensed the old admiral walk up to him and bow in respect, the young man sensed his fear and a grim smile formed behind his masked face, the old man watched the young man carefully he was powerfully built and looked even more powerful in his armour shaking his head the admiral cleared his throat "my lord our sensors have picked up a group of republic forces."

The young man didn't turn around "I know admiral prepare to jump the fleet and attack." Motioning for the admiral to leave with a wave of his hand he turned on his heel and headed towards his personal meditation room.

Bastila sat in the conference room on one of twenty republic cruisers, in the room with here were five Jedi masters and there four padawan learners "we have learned Revan is on his way here, the plan is for Bastila to use her battle meditation so we can sneak aboard his flag ship from there we and a platoon of soldiers will infiltrate his ship and force him to surrender." The Jedi master looked at the group and could feel their fear "there is nothing to fear if we trust in the force." He turned to Bastila.

"go young one and prepare." Bastila stood nodding and left the room when a voice rang out in her head _Bastila so they use you against me we will meet soon I have foreseen it _her legs seem to carry her towards her room and once inside she grips her head _you brought this on yourself Revan_ she can almost hear his laughas he replies _no I did this for a reason you will find out soon my love_ shaking her head she says _I stopped being your love the minute you became the dark lord now get out my head_ forcing her mental walls back into place she shuts the voice out and collapses onto her head remembering how she fell in love.

_A young Bastila searches through the halls of the Jedi academy on Dantooine looking for her best friend Revan, he had just completed his knight trials at a very young age which in itself is amazing, so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realise she bumped into a wall of muscle and lands on her bottom "oh sorry I didn't see you there" looking up her face flushes at the sight of Revan laughing jumping up she tries to put her best angry face on "stop laughing Revan" she watches as he takes a few deep breathes and controls his laughter "sorry my dear I couldn't help it" tilting her head at him "I been looking for you" she says trying to control her blush when he flashed her his charming smile "really well here I am Bastila" gripping his hand in hers her face takes on a pleading look "I need your help I can't seem to centre myself when meditating"_

_Revan and Bastila sat in one of the many meditation room's crossed legged "slow your breathing Bastila, empty your mind let go of your physical shell and immerse yourself in the force let it flow through you." Revan said as he watched her carry out what he said "now what do you see?" he asked he watches her face scrunch up "I see bright colours all bright blue except you." He tilts his head to the side._

_ "what do you mean?" he asked confused "well your centre is pitch black like an abyss but outside of that darkness it's really bright to almost too bright." He feels as Bastila's presence surrounds him like metal to a magnet "it's beautiful Revan I can feel your power it's raw and almost untamed." As he feels Bastila as she slips past his mental defences and feels his love for her, he watches her eyes fly open and take a shaky breathe as slowly they both lean forward ever so slowly and capture each other's lips in a soft kiss, as they slowly part they both smile._

Bastila shook her head to rid herself of that memory it brought a smile to her face but also felt like a dagger to heart a few months after that memory Revan left for war with a race of people called the mandalorians, sighing to herself she takes a cleansing breathe and immerses herself in the force to meditate.

Darth Revan sat in his chambers his lightsabre floating in the air in front of him sat in the corner of the room was a crimson droid that he had hand built himself but upgraded with tech from his greatest secret the star forge "HK-47 I have a job for you?" listening as the droid powers up and walks towards him "statement: yes master what would you like me to do?" opening his eye's Revan stands and walks to his desk that was stacked with data pads picking one up and typing a few buttons and handing to HK-47 "here go with my spare set of armour, mask and my two special lightsabre's and await for me if anyone gets in your way kill them" he watches as the droids glowing red eyes seem to brighten "excited answer: oh master it will be done." The droid takes the data pad and walks out the room to carry out his orders. After HK-47 left he accessed the com systems to connect him to the Trayus Academy and wait for the image of lady Traya "my lady have you felt it?" he asked with a slight bow.

"Ah yes Lord Revan the currents of the force have shifted the Jedi have some plan for you." He nods at the image.

"yes and as you taught me I will allow it, the reason I am contact is I am sending HK to your location he has my orders for you and the Academy." He watches the image flicker and nod.

"it will be done, now remember use your training well you are the ultimate warrior but do not rely on the force," he bows in respect "yes my lady I will leave you now." He says as he waves his hand and the connection cut with a smile behind his mask he exited the room.

* * *

well my first attempt please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars KOTOR rebirth

Darth Revan stood on his command ship overlooking the battle with the republic he and his ships had only just got in the sector when the republic thought they could attack them straight away using the element of surprise but he was no fool he had planned for this, he watched with barely contained boredom as his fighters out matched and outclassed the republic, but there was something nagging at him he could feel it in his soldiers as they went about their tasks they had no heart they were reacting slow to things, he felt the old admiral walk up to him "My lord your apprentice Malak is trying to make contact."

Barely moving he waves a hand and Malak's image comes up on a screen to his right "what is it Malak?" he asked with pure venom in his voice.

"Master this battle is moving too slowly allows me to move ahead and decimate these fools."

Bringing a hand up to the screen he forms an open fist and watches as Malak grips his throat and raise into the air "you will do as I say, I want this battle to go slowly and painfully for the republic do I make myself clear?" he drops his hand and watches as Malak's image drops to the floor with a cough and then rise to his feet.

"Yes master it will be done."

Revan waves his hand and terminates the image and folds his hands under his chest "admiral events are moving the Jedi will try to board my vessel soon when they do let them, there is someone of great importance I want alive."

The admiral who had been watching in awe snapped out his thoughts as the dark lord spoke to him "of course my lord, I will relay your orders now." With a bow he left.

Bastila sat crossed legged in the shuttle in her battle meditation so far she only boosted the republic's resolve and taken away a little of the Sith confidence in battle, it was Darth Revan's presence that awed her it was so dark and yet so bright it hurt to watch it for too long, she tried to leave his presence alone but she knew that Revan was no fool he helped her developed her battle mediation and was using all his military tactics and genius to counteract it even so his power was frightening.

She felt as the shuttle left the hanger and made its way towards Revan's flag ship, she redoubled her efforts and watched as the Sith fighters flew past there shuttle harmlessly, her master voice awoke her from her mediation.

"Well done Bastila you can stop now we're on a collision course that can't be changed now, get ready to hold on tight."

Nodding she jumped to her feet and sat on a spare chair and strapped herself in tight, a few of the republic soldier's looked at her and spoke.

"Maybe this Revan isn't as powerful as people seem to believe." They laughed at that but Bastila knew better.

"This is no laughing matter, if we get aboard his vessel it's because he allowed it nothing more." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as he master shouted

"Hang on impacted i and 1"

She felt as the shuttle impacted on the side of the ship they had used an old mandalorian shuttle designed for this sort of thing, she quickly unstrapped herself and pulled out her single lightsabre and joined her master and the few other Jedi they brought with them by the hatch as it opened with a hiss, they ignited there blades and jumped out the shuttle ready to defend it but found only an empty corridor.

"Where is everyone?" she said looking round with her eyes and the force.

"Come on let's not waste this surprise, we need to move quickly." Her master said as he turned and run down the straight corridor.

Meanwhile on the bridge Revan watched with a smile as they Jedi walked into his trap he turned back to the battle raging outside and raised an open hand and using the power of the force grabbed a republic capital ship and crushed it once done he waved his hand and flung the ball of metal at another capital ship and laughed. The bridge crew watched in awe and fear at their master power.

Revan turned to the bridge crew "admiral you and your crew can leave." He watched as they seemed to look at him for a minute before they nodded and left turning back to the battle outside he folded his arms and waited for the strike team.

Bastila and her team had so far encountered no resistance it didn't make sense why was the ship so full of dark side energy but yet they have meet no one, she stopped as they arrived at a junction using the force her master pointed to the left door and walked up to it and hit the button and waited for it to open, before it opened the air around them shimmered for a moment before Sith assassins dropped their stealth fields and attacked.

Bastila dodged as a red lightsabre flew were she was just standing activating her own she parries a strike at her chest and spins her lightsabre to strike at the assassin's left side then right after he dodged she spun her leg out and kicked the legs out from the assassin and stabbed him in the heart, she turned and ran towards the republic soldiers that were outclassed and jumped over a falling Sith body in mid-air she kicked a Sith full in the face snapping his neck as she landed she swings her sabre in the air and cut's the waist out from a Sith to her left and watches as his body splits in two and falls to the ground, still using her momentum she strikes a Sith across the chest and then throws her sabre at a Sith going for a killing blow on a pinned down soldier.

Darth Revan watched with a smile as he thought _ah Bastila still using the technique's I taught you, when I turn you it won't be through torture it will be through your feeling and emotions you always were full of emotion _he was snapped out his thoughts by the sound of a stealth field dropping and turned to watch an assassin fall to his knees,

"My lord we have failed the Jedi are on their way here now."

Revan watches the man for a few moments "I know you fool they are being lead here by me" without waiting for a reply he raises his right hand and sucks the man's life and force energy from his body and into his, he watches as the orange beam disappears back into his hand and turns back to the battle outside.

After a wait Revan heard the bridge door open with a hiss but still he didn't turn around he just stood motionless "you cannot win Revan." The voice said with fake confidence. He still didn't turn even when he heard the snap hiss of lightsabre's still he looked out at the battle.

Bastila was confused even out numbered 5 to 1 Revan didn't even turn to them he just stood watching the battle outside, she watched as the last republic soldier ran forward and shot at Revan even then the rounds hit his armour but he didn't even seem to feel it or move. Bastila watched as he raised his hand and tried to warn the soldier but was too late as the man started to claw at his throat and raise into the air.

Revan slowly turned to the group and formed a fist and a snap echo's around the bridge he calmly looks at each Jedi causing them to take a step back with a smile his sabre flies into his right hand and before the Jedi can blink one of them found himself being beheaded, Revan calmly spins and hit's his sabre with Bastila's and kicks her away, he ducks at a swipe at his head and uses the force to argument his speed and runs at the Jedi on the left as he parries a strike at his chest and spins his sabre around him and grabs it with his left hand and forces his sabre through the Jedi's heart. He calmly turns to the Jedi getting to his feet and throws his sabre at him and watches as it cuts the Jedi in half.

His sabre flies through the air and into his outstretched hand he turns back to Bastila who is on her hands and knee's shaking her head "I'm sorry my love if I hurt you," he watches as she looks at him.

"Shut up and defend yourself."

He watches as she jumps to her feet and runs at him her sabre raised behind her head, he calmly blocks the strike and force pushes her away as she flies back he calmly spins his sabre the hilt above his right shoulder and the tip pointing at the floor.

Bastila stands on shaky legs and looks at Revan his blade pointed towards the floor, she swallowed at that this was his Technique that he created after spending a full week locked up in the Jedi archives using the best of all seven forms to create his own form, her mind starts to panic but she calms it with the Jedi code, getting into her own form she calmly waits with her lightsabre held behind her as he left hand turns upside down and she bends both knees.

Revan smiled at seeing her in a defensive form and he walks toward her keeping his blade perfectly still he goes to strike when a warning flares in the force he turns to Bastila and pushes her blade aside and grabs her wrapping himself around her as turbo laser fire at his bridge sucking the air out as the windows smash, gritting his teeth he feels a laser bolt hit the floor and sending him flying backwards in one act before he hits the floor he creates a shield around Bastila as he smashes into the floor and the roof falls in on him crushing his legs, he feels as his armour gets wet with blood and it runs into his eyes and mouth, trying to blink it away as he hears Bastila sweet voice

"REVAN." He feels as his mask is taken off and the insides drips with blood, forcing his eyes to stay open he smiles at her before everything goes black.

* * *

so tell me how I should go from here should I do taris from Revans point of view were his body acts on its own or should I get him to resist the council from the start let me know


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars KOTOR Rebirth.

Bastila Shan kneeled down over Darth Revan's limp body his armour was soaked in his blood and formed a pool around his head, she slowly lowered her hands to his mask and felt round the sides until her hands were behind his head and found the buttons to open his mask taking a deep breathe to calm her nerves she hit the buttons and pulled her hands away and held them in front of her as his blood ran down her fingers and dripped onto the floor.

Looking down at the mask that inspired both loyalty and fear she carefully placed her hands on the mask and pulled it off, she closed her eyes for a minute before opening them only for them to widen in shock she expected to see a pale face with veins standing out on end with sickly yellow eyes, but what she found was a beautiful face perfectly tanned a scar ran from the top of his right side down past his eye and trailed down his cheek his eyes were the most captivating colour she'd ever seen a rich and full blue colour they seemed to glow in the low lighting.

"Revan" his name slips from her lips and a smile forms on his face before his eyes roll into the back of his head, looking around she notices for the first time the damage to the bridge beams were hanging from the roof metal was collapsing and falling off the walls fires raged around her and glass was spread across the dirty blooded floor the air smelt off burnt flesh and ash, she looks back at Revan and grabs him by his arm, she pulls him across the floor.

Bastila struggles with his weight as she pulls him over the rubble towards the bridges escape pod "come on why are you so damn heavy?" she says as she stops to take a deep breathe, she is exhausted her limbs are burning with the effort to drag Revan, her body is cut and bruised she tastes blood in her mouth from where she bit her tongue, grabbing his arm again she starts to tug him again but her legs slip on a small pool of blood on the floor from a fallen Jedi, the world spins for a few seconds as she tries to raise on her shaky feet, spitting out blood from her mouth she grits her teeth and grabs Revan arm and pulls harder only to stop again when she hears a crack.

Cursing to herself she struggles to pull his arm round her slender shoulder and drags him towards the now visible escape pod. Once there she collapses inside and pulls Revan in with her and slams her hand on the flashing red ejection button.

Darth Malak stood on his command ship watching his masters ship float helplessly through space fires raged across the hull which was torn open, he watched with amusement as bodies float around in space, he narrows his eyes as the engines blow in a flash of light he turns to the admiral at his side "admiral take us to Korriban." He watches as the old man nods bows and walks off, Malak turns and walks to his chambers on the way he stops by a female officer and looks at her his eyes moving over her form he reaches out and grips her around the arm and drags her kicking and screaming to his chambers.

Bastila groaned as she lifts her head, the escape from Revan's flag ship didn't go smoothly after hitting the eject button the engines blew in a flash of white, the pod then shook and spun violently, inside the pod she had hit her head and blacked out looking at Revan her breath hitched as she notices his chest isn't moving franticly reaching into the force she feels his life leave his body "no don't you dare" willing his heart to beat she reaches into the force and unknowingly ties her life with his, pain hits her and she grits her teeth and activates the shuttles distress beacon as her vision goes black and she falls on top of Revan.

Outside the pod a hidden among the wreckage of Revan's flag ship is a powered down Jedi cruiser, a young Jedi knight sat at the ships scanner it was a boring job until he picks up the distress call he quickly turns to the ships pilot "scanners are picking up a distress call 1500 yards of the port bow" the pilot nods as his fingers are a blur on the controls, the young Jedi then turns to the only other person in the small cockpit "master what are your orders?" the master in question was called Zhar a orange twi'lek "bring the pod into thee cargo bay from there set a course for Dantooine." With a nod young Jedi turned back to his terminal and made preparations.

Jedi Master Zhar left the cockpit and made his way to the cargo bay through the force he could sense two life forms both weak but one of them was failing rapidly, reaching into his pocket he pulls out a comm link "this is Master Zhar all medical teams to the cargo bay" Zhar closes the link and pockets the small device.

The doors to the cargo bay open with a hiss there in the centre of the room is the escape pod the hull is battered and scored the armour around the shell faintly glowing from the blast of the flag ships engines, Zhar quickly pulls out and ignites his blue lightsaber as he approaches the pod, reaching out with the force he grips the metal doors and pulls it free and places it on the floor what's inside makes his blood run cold there on the floor is Darth Revan his old padawan learner he is face down in a small puddle of blood his armour its torn and blooded patches of skin is just visible crusted with blood and burn marks parts of his metal armour is physically burnt into his flesh, Master Zhar takes a step back as Revan seems to moves he quickly jumps into a defensive pose until Revan's cloak falls away revealing a battered and bruised Bastila.

Bastila slowly takes in her surroundings at the edge of her blurry vision is an orange spot with a glowing blue light in his right hand her mind quickly realises it's a twi'lek "who's there?" she says her voice is horse and dry "Bastila it's me Zhar." she nods "thank the force please we need help." Through her blurry vision she watches as the master approaches and places his hands on either sides of her shoulders she feels the force flow through her body as Zhar heals some of her wounds "there that should help rest now we will place you in a Kolto tank you should be fine then" her eyes drop and she falls on top of Revan.

Master Zhar watched intensely as Revan was lifted onto a stretcher and carried to the medical bay, he watched as the medical staff stripped Revan of his trade mark armour he suppressed the urge to throw up as the medical staff peeled some of Revan's skin off along with his armour, it was a wonder Revan was even alive most off his skin was burnt and charred some bones were clearly visible around his sides and back many scars littered his body what drew Zhar's attention most was a black tattoo starting at Revan's right hand and made its way up over his arm and down the right side of his rib's he couldn't make out what it was most of it was burnt, Zhar stepped back as the medical staff placed Revan in the Kolto tank and filled it full of the liquid.

Darth Revan pushed through the pain of his body and reached out feeling his surroundings through the force their he felt a familiar presence _ah Zhar my old master my body may be battered but I'm not down yet _he carefully used the force to heal his wounds there wouldn't be enough time to fully heal but it would be enough, retracting back into his mind Revan dared not smile as a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

sorry if it gets confusing switching characters i'm trying please bear with me any way message me if theres any problems you guys or gals see.


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars KOTOR Rebirth.

Bastila Shan had woken up a day ago from what she could gather from the doctors she had been in the Kolto tank for only a day her injuries weren't as bad as she thought, currently she lay sitting outside enjoying the sun trying to clear her mind a soft clicking noise brought her attention to the small form of Master Vander as his small form stepped next to her "ah young Bastila good to see you up and about how do you feel?" she looked down at him and sighed.

"I'm tired not physically Master but mentally I'm only twenty two I've been in this Jedi civil war for two years going from battle to battle." She watched the small Master nod and place a three fingered hand on her arm "a Jedi life is never easy and we must sometimes do things we aren't prepared for," she nods "how is he?" she asks knowing full well how 'he' was "not good come and see it's safe enough." She stands and follows the small Master out the garden, they walk through the medical centre to a secret entrance for the enclave underground the pair walk through a dark corridor the lights dimly lit until they reach a small room pipes run along the walls and a water tank stands in the corner, there in the centre of the room is a lone Kolto tank medical equipment stand around the tank some beeping others monitoring different things, there floating in the tank is Revan.

Bastila cautiously walks towards the tank she looks over his body and gasps his body skin was peeling from numerous burns around his body his skin was pale white almost deathly white bruises scattered around his body forming a puzzle around his skin dark circles sat around his eyes making his once vibrant eyes look sunken into his face, if it wasn't for the beeping noise of his heart she would think he was dead she slowly raises her right hand and places it on the glass "_Bastila"_ she naps her hand back as though burnt and looks to Master Vander "did you hear that" she watches the Master look at her with worried eye's. "No Bastila I did not" she looks back at Revan. "What are you going to do with him?" she asks.

"We are going to let his body recover but by reaching into his mind we have found it is badly damaged, it might never recover so we are going to implant him with a new identity."

She stares at Master Vander in shock "you can't do that it goes against the Jedi code. You are murdering him in a kind way." She cannot bring herself to look at the Master and turns away in disgust. She hears him walking toward the Kolto tank and sigh "we also plan to cut him off from the force" she spin's round in outrage "WHAT" she closes her mouth at the sight of Master Vander face "Bastila you are only a padawan you do not have the wisdom to question this council. But from what its worth I'm sorry" with that she watches as he walks out the room.

It had been over three weeks since Bastila last talked or seen the Jedi council she felt disgusted with the Jedi she couldn't imagine living inside your own body but having no control over it and then to be cut off from the force it was a fate worse than death, it was always said that looking at Revan was like staring into the heart of the force and she believed it even now as she stood looking at him floating in the tank his presence was so dark but also so bright almost blinding but yet try as she might she couldn't look away she felt drawn to him even now after everything he had done the people he killed she almost felt like the little girl with a crush again, shaking her head she sighed and walked away till she sat outside she kneeled under a tree and drew the force around her.

Revan slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room he found himself in a dark room no natural light shone which meant he was underground the lights above him were dim and low light, he reached up and pulled himself out the tank hissing in pain his body still wasn't healed he slipped halfway out the tank and landed with a thud on the cold hard ground grunting he pushed aside his pain and stood on shaky legs, looking round he was meet with darkness soft footsteps came from the hallway in front of him with a smile he slipped into the shadows around the room, he watched as a doctor wearing a white lab coat walked in and gasped at the empty tank quickly he stepped out the shadows and gripped the woman around the throat squeezing tightly he lifted her up and looked at her, he watched with delight as the woman stopped all he struggles as seemed to accept her fate using a technique of the Sith his hand glowed a bright orange colour and he watched and felt as her life became his and what little strength she had become his he drained the body of everything she had and threw her away like trash.

Revan walked down the hallway and threw the medical bay either the force was with him or luck because there was no one about, he walked outside and stopped to look around a person kneeling on the ground made his breath get caught in his chest one word slipped from his mouth "Bastila"

Bastila's eye's snapped open at her name reaching out through the force she felt nothing unusual or out of place but yet she clearly heard her name, slowly turning her head her eye's went wide at the sight of a half-naked Revan standing before her, she jumped to her feet and ignited her yellow saber she reached out through the force and called the Jedi Master's to her side "how did you survive?"

"Don't you know when you saved my life you created a force bond between us" he said with a laugh.

Shocked she searched her mind buying time but there in a corner of her mind was a black fog pulsing with emotions hate, anger but also love "I-I had no idea" with a nervous stutter.

"Of course you didn't" Revan said with a smile, he reached out with his right hand "join me Bastila help me we both feel the council coming even as we speak."

She looked at his hand and then back at him deep within his eye's she could see the man she loved reaching for her calling for her needing her, the Jedi in her squashed that thought almost immediately "no Revan I'm a Jedi just like you were"

Revan lowered his arm and sighed he looked around the court yard as the sound of a number of saber's igniting in colours of blue, green and yellow three figures walk towards him Master Zhar, Master Vander and Master Vrook with a smile he chuckles "so you finally get off your asses do you?"

Master Vander stood in between his fellow council members "Revan please don't fight you know your outnumbered and outmatched" he swallowed hoping Revan would give himself up.

Revan moved faster than anyone expected for a man injured as he grips the Jedi padawan closest to him and snapped his neck with a flick of his wrist and gripped the dead Jedi's lightsaber in his hand "you will find _masters _I am full of surprises" he spun the lightsaber in a flurry and stood in his defence pose hilt on his right shoulder blade pointed at the ground "if I surrender all you do is wipe away my mind and strip the force from me I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN"

Bastila watched with awe as Revan openly defied the council "Revan please don't do this I beg you" she says trying to appeal to him.

Revan turned his head and locked eyes with Bastila "I'm sorry" with that he looks away from her and charges at his old master's with a roar.

He spun his saber around to deflect Zhar's sloppy attack on his left side he ducked as Vander spun in the air aimed for his head, throwing Zhar's lightsaber away he kicks the master's legs out from him and slashes across his back raising his left hand Zhar's lightsaber flies through the air and lands in his left hand he spins the saber and deflects Vrook attack with ease pressing his advantage he spins both saber's and attacks the two master's, he keeps most of his focus on Vander he's small and agile, the saber's in his hand move in a flash of blue and green and form and x in front of him.

"You have improved Revan" said Vrook

"I'm beyond you now Jedi." Revan waves his hand and Vrook falls to the floor on his knee's holding his head in pain "there a teaching's in the dark places off the galaxy were few tread I have been there and learnt these teachings"

Master Vander watched as Vrook fell in pain he could feel it through the force he spin's his saber and reaches deep into the force with a flick of his wrist a blue light reaches out and hit's Revan square in the chest "that maybe so but I still have the power to cut you off from the force"

Revan falls to his knee's as his power leaves him gritting his teeth he raises his head and looks at Vander with hate "NOOOO" he scream's as he raises his hand and block's the white light "I AM THE HEART OF THE FORCE IT IS MINE BY RIGHT" he shouts as he pushes the light away with a roar a lightsaber suddenly flies through the air and slashes him across the chest and he falls to the ground again to late he feels a boot connect with his face and blackness snatches him.

* * *

so what did you think of the fight between Revan and the council I wanted to make it more but I remembered revan is badly wounded he wouldn't be in 100% shape to fight i'm going to say now before you get confused my Revan is a weapons master any lightsaber weither a single hilt double hilt or even a staff he will be amazing using them but when he's using two lightsabers his form will be similar to the force unleashed two starkiller thanks oh and any problems let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars KOTOR Rebirth.

Bastila watched in awe Revan had stood and fought off three of the most powerful master on Dantooine even seriously wounded if it hadn't of been for Master Vander stripping Revan off the force they would still be fighting now, she slowly took a step towards the masters "what happened? Is he dead?" she asked prying that he wasn't she watched as Master Vander picked up his cane and rubbed his green face tiredly,

"I had to use a limited technique to strip the force out of him, he will recover it takes the entire strength of the council to perform such a task."

She nodded at the master and looked to Revan limp body "what should we do with him?" she asked clipping her saber back on her belt.

"We will strap him to a medical table and use a force suppresser to dampen his ability in the force."

She watches as Master Vander waves over Master Vrook and Zhar and they bend over and pick him up, catching a glimpse of his body she can't help but blush at his toned chest and arms master Vander's voice snaps her out her thoughts,

"Be mindful young one you're thought's betray you."

She looked away slightly ashamed before she regained her composure she nodded and turned back to Master Vander "I'm sorry Master Vander I just can't seem to centre myself even more so now I know about the bond me and ….. Revan share." She watches the old Jedi master nod,

"Yes I can see how that would unsettle you, but you must remember the first tenant of the Jedi, There is no emotion"

She nodded and finished the tenant "there is peace, thank you Master I will meditate on this." She looks away and takes a deep calming breath.

"If you find yourself lacking please come see me Bastila and I will do my best to guide you, a Jedi is never alone there are always people to help and guide you."

Bastila nodded her thanks and followed in the wake of Revan until she found herself looking through a two way mirror at the unconscious Revan two Jedi stood guard watching over him as the doctor's removed dead flesh and peeled scabs to leave his skin slightly red but otherwise healed around Revan's neck was a force suppresser set to max, she could still feel the force flow through him sighing she sat down on a chair and just looked at him while she sat there she reached out through the force and felt along the bond she shared with Revan, the bond seemed to respond to her and she heard a voice inside her head.

"My dear Bastila you are watching over me why?" the voice of Revan said.

"I don't know I should just go" with that she closed off the bond but not before hearing a laugh.

Bastila was shocked beyond belief how had Revan summoned the will the will to use their shared bond, will a start Master Zhar's voice snapped her out her thoughts.

"Ah Bastila you look shocked are you feeling well?"

Bastila calms her beating heart and nods at Master Zhar "yes it's just Revan reached out to me through our shared bond." She looks away from Zhar and back to Revan "it just doesn't seem right Revan becoming the Dark Lord, he was always a paragon of the Jedi." She feels as Zhar places a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Revan always was more Grey, even when he was my padawan he was a mystery one minute he could perform amazing acts of kindness the next he would sacrifice someone or something for the greater good as he put it."

Bastila nods "I know I remember one time when he sat me down and told me that for every act of kindness we did we were really performing an evil." She turns and looks at Zhar at her side his face was confused "he explained it like this. Say we gave a beggar some credit's that is an act of kindness but what happens to that beggar when he leaves other beggars would get jealous and try to take or in some cases force the beggar to hand them his credits either way that beggar gets attacked and in some cases dies, we how gave him the credit's in the first place are to blame are we not?"

Bastila watches as Zhar seems to think and look from her to Revan lying on the bed strapped down "Revan always saw wisdom in such decisions it was a trade off from his first master, but in a way he's right sometimes when we try to do good all we achieve is darkness."

Bastila sighed "what are you going to do with him?" she knew he was dangerous but he also had knowledge that they needed.

"You know like I do Bastila he is dangerous even wounded he was the first Sith to stand toe to toe with the council but we need him even now Revan always was my greatest student, that is why I will not partake in his reprograming."

Bastila looked away at that and shed a silent tear "b-but he's not a droid and what off the force?" she took a calming breath and look Zhar straight in the eyes.

"That will also be taken as off tomorrow when the high council gets here the Revan we know will be gone. I'm so sorry."

Bastila looks stunned as Zhar leaves she can feel his sadness through the force but it's nothing compared to hers, she walks round the corner and to the Jedi guarding Revan's door "I'm going inside please don't try to stop me" she watches them both look at each other and nod.

Bastila enters the room and walks slowly to Revan's form as tears fall from her face she falls into the chair next to his bedside and cries her eye's out, a hand lands softly on her head and plays with her hair "m-my love why do you cry?" she raises her head and meets Revan's blue eyes with her own.

"You I am crying for you, Revan why? That's all I want to know why?"

Revan feels his heart break a little at that it hurts more than any of his mortal wounds "you are not ready for such things yet." He says as images of a dark room with pools of blood and slaves bowing before a being of immense dark power sat on a throne, shaking his head to clear the images he looks back at Bastila "so what are they going to do with me?"

"You will be reprogrammed with a new identity and cut off from the force?" Bastila said as tears fell from her face, to her shock Revan laughed at that.

"My dear they can try but they will find my will to be far more powerful than any on the council, I will only rise more powerful than before."

Bastila turns and walks towards the door before looking over her shoulder "it will happen tomorrow, I-I love you." With that she runs out the room.

For Revan tomorrow came quicker than he expected it wasn't long before Master Vrook, Vander, Dorak, Atris and finally Kavar they all stood around his bed looking smugly at him.

"So you have arrived the strip me of everything I am and replace it." He said with malice.

"Yes Revan I'm sorry, but it must be done you have become a very great threat." Master Vander said leaning heavily on his cane this didn't go unnoticed by Revan.

"Oh did I hurt you Jedi good, I am not weak willed I will fight you and if I succeed I will show you why you should fear me." he met each of the Jedi with his stare they all took a step back which made him laugh until Atris voice hit him like an star ship.

"Send in Bastila we will need her and her bond with this scum." She said with a small smile at Revan's wide eyes.

Bastila walked into the room she had been up all night crying she didn't want to do this but the Master's said it was for the greater good so being a Jedi she swallowed her emotions and reached out in the bond only to stop a solid wall "h-he's blocking me out."

Revan smiled and looked from Bastila to the Master's, he watched as they all raised their arms and glowed with a blue light he felt pain stab at his mental defences gritting his teeth he pushed back but the pain only grew with a roar he still pushed the Master's away Kavar fell to his knees "I cannot keep this up someone sedate him."

Revan roars in pain as a needle is injected into his arm and his vision blurs with one final act of defiance he reached out with the force and chokes all the master's before his vision turns black.

* * *

wow two chapters today really got into star wars there hopefully you all like this chapter if not let me know thanks to Midnight Lost for your support it means a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars KOTOR Rebirth.

Bastila Watched as the council fell to their knees trying to force air into their lungs it was Master Atris that recovered enough to speak.

"H-how did he overcome the restraining collar?" her voice visibly shaken as was her pride.

"His will is impressive," Master Vander said as he bent down to pick up his wooden cane "Bastila what do you feel through the bond?"

Bastila liked from the council members to Revan's still form, she closed her eyes and reached deep into the force bond "he is still blocking me, but I can tell you he's not going to wake up anytime soon." Bastila watched as Master Vrook and Atris walked up to Revan and waved their hand's, she watched as Revan's form was engulfed in a faint blue glow, the two Master's gritted their teeth and pushed harder against Revan's mental block's.

"Wait he is in pain I can feel it please stop?" Bastila said as she gripped onto Revan's bed as her head throbbed with pain.

"I'm sorry Bastila but this must be done." Master Vander spoke his voice taking on a sad note.

Bastila staggers back as more pain washes over her and she falls to her knee's before she falls unconscious she hears Master Vander's voice,

"Stop there has been a complication,"

Master Vander watches as Bastila's eyes roll into the back of her head and she falls face first onto the floor, he looks up at his fellow Master's faces "the bond between them is more powerful than we realised." He watches confusion settles on the faces around him so his explains "in trying to split Revan off from the force you were stripping Bastila too, their lives are so intertwined it's like they are one, we cannot strip Revan off the force if we do we lose Bastila's battle meditation."

Bastila stood in a black room there was no light at all just empty blackness "hello" she shouted her voice echoing of unseen walls, ahead of her in the distance she can make out a red dot growing slightly bigger by the second soon footsteps were heard, until standing before her was Revan in full battle armour.

"Bastila my love your pitiful Masters have failed."

She stood motionless her hand moved to were her lightsaber should be but found it missing, she swallowed and tried to take a step back but found her legs unable to move "w-wait do you mean?" a modulated voice laughed.

"They failed to strip me off the force instead they have made me even more powerful, a down side to the technique they used, we are tied now in more than a force bond we are one what happens to one effects the other."

Shocked Bastila tried to speak but her voice would obey her brains order,

"You see Bastila the mind wipe might work but I will forever be open to the force, now go leave me"

She watched as he waved her away her vision became blurry before she finally found her voice to shout "I love you" she heard a laugh before light blinded her "I know."

Bastila awoke to find herself in a room in the medical wing a doctor stood watching her vitals on a monitor and making notes on a data slab, he turned to her as she coughed.

"Ah your awake you had the council very worried young lady?" he said with a smile.

Questions filled Bastila's mind _what happened? Where was Revan? Is he okay? Why do I feel so dried of energy? _In the end she asked "what happened to me?" she was slightly afraid off the answer, but the doctor just smiled and said.

"You best ask the council I'm afraid I don't know much, I will leave you now to get cleaned up and re dressed I will inform the council you are awake too."

With that Bastila watched the doctor leave, she slowly sat up and headed for the fresher.

_Who am I?_ That was all that was going through his mind as images of bloody battles flashed in his mind Over and over again, he saw images of cat like people in a ruin fires long burnt out scattered around, blood pooled together forming rivers screams filled the air but they were not other peoples screams but his own the images disappears and he finds himself in a prison cell a blue glow on the wall in front of him "a force cage?" he asked aloud his voice echoing around the room.

Pain surged through his veins as more images of battle filled his head he screams again as he pictures himself tied up someone in red armour and a whip strike him again and again, the images change to a man on a throne his eyes glowing red and yellow rivers of blood flowing behind him, he stands and raises his hands purple lighting pores from them burning his skin his voice fills his head "YOU WILL SERVE." He screams again.

Bastila stood before the Jedi council refreshed but still drained she stood with her hands at the small of her back as Master Vander spoke.

"You and Revan are tied in stripping Revan off the force we would have stripped you as well, we could not allow that but his reprogramming was a success well done in that regard Knight Shan."

Bastila didn't miss the Knight in her name but she couldn't allow herself to feel any pride all she felt was sadness her love Revan was gone, she would never again feel his lips on hers or her touch she wanted nothing more than to run away and cry but she couldn't so she hardened her heart and nodded "thank you Master" she said with a bow.

"Go now you still need more training and remember if you feel anything through the bond you share with Revan you must tell us, I know it difficult but trust in our wisdom." Master Vrook said

She nodded and bowed "Of course Master." With that she left the council chambers and headed for her room.

_Who am I? _that same question surged in his mind as he sat in his prison cell the images had stopped for now but the pain was never ending, his hands had been dipped in blood but he didn't know why, a fog settled on his mind as an image appears of an old hooded woman.

"_You are my best student such power it is lie staring at the heart of the force it pulses in time with your heart it flows through your veins like blood you are magnificent, the Jedi will always stick to their code they don't understand change, emotions are a part of us use your will bend your emotions to your will and you will be neither light or dark but something more something better." _

The voice was full of wisdom a name popped into his head Kreia, his Mentor and true ally her voice filled his head again,

"_No game of dejarik can be won without pawns…. And this might prove to be a long game," _

Pain blinding pain more images of battle flash before his eyes he stands and walks to the wall pulling his head back he slams it against the walls again and again as the same question enters his mind.

WHO AM I

* * *

what will happen now anyone wanna guess message me or PM me so what you think let me know


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars KOTOR Rebirth.

It had been a few weeks since Bastila had brought Revan before the Jedi and the had stripped his mind and reprogramed it with one loyal to her and the republic, the reports she heard from the prison cell were Revan was held until further notice wasn't good reports said that he was in constant pain he screamed about whispers in his head, reports also mentioned that he was as a result of the whispers in his head self-hurting all in all it made Bastila feel betrayed and sick what the council had done to him was against the Jedi code.

Bastila sighed for what felt like a hundredth time she could centre herself enough to meditate just when she reached that point the bond she shared with Revan would flare with pain and she'd find herself gasping for breath, having about enough of this bond she jumped to her feet and searched the small enclave for Master Vander.

She found him sitting by an old oak tree a small river ran in front of it birds sang in the oak tree and life flourished around her, she smiled and sat next to the old Jedi Master waiting for him to talk which didn't take long as she suddenly found herself staring at his green face and light green eyes "Ah Bastila I sense you are troubled?"

"Yes Master I cannot centre myself as a result of this bond, I can feel re... I mean Kaleb pain."

She watched as Master Vander turned away and looked at the small stream watching small fish swim lazily around "I understand and it must be quiet difficult, we the council never meant for him to be in pain and self-hurting, it is a regrettable turn of events."

_Regrettable turn of events did master Vander just say that_, _how did they think Revan would react when told what the Jedi were going to do to him he fought for his existence, _she shuddered as an image of her body filled her mind but she wasn't in control of it she was watching in a dark corner of her mind screaming to get out, master Vander's voice snapped her out her thoughts.

"You're thoughts betray you young one, you must harden your heart Revan is gone the new identity will be loyal to you and the republic we must use this to our advantage."

"I know Master it just doesn't seem right, we have treated a living breathing human being as a droid that we can reprogram as we see fit." She didn't voice that she felt betrayed and that she didn't know what she would feel if she ever saw Re no Kaleb again, sighing she stood up and left Master Vander to his duties.

How long he had been in this same dark cell he didn't know neither did he know how long his body had accepted the pain to leave a dull ache, memories still plagued his mind mostly they were of the same man sitting on a throne he would get up and shock him with lightening and demand that he served him each time he could still feel the heat from the lightening, why was this happening to him, who was he, why couldn't he remember anything, his cell door opened and three guards walked in with chains "get up there's someone that wants to meet you scum," they walked up to him and chained his arms behind his back and chained his feet leaving just enough slack for him to walk and they left the room.

He found himself in a plain white room a window to his left no doubt for looking in from the room beyond, he was tied to the floor by metal rods, the door opened and he watched as a young red haired woman walked in she was wearing a red shirt with a white lab coat over and a modest skirt she sat across from him and he watched with amusement as she gasped "h-hello my names Rahna I have come to check out your mental state, but straight away I can see you have either been extremely beaten or are self-harming."

He watched her for a few moments studying her, he watched as she seemed to shrink under his intense gaze, somewhere deep inside his mind the image of a hooded woman came forth her voice was as _always_ full of wisdom.

"_You must to bend people to your will, use there dependency against them, use their weaknesses and make them your strength's, and when they have fulfilled their usefulness discard them like a tool, you must create an echo something that will reach the furthest reaches of the galaxy and make you more powerful."_

A sinister smile spread across his face as he blinked the memory away and refocused on the woman in front of him "Ah Rahna what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked his voice dripping with untold lust and promise, he smiled even more when he hears her breath hitch in her throat and a blush spread across her face.

"Y-You never answered my earlier question are you self-hurting."

He leaned forward so that his face was inches from hers, he could feel her breath n his face as he whispered to her "I did it myself I haven't slept since I got here," he watched a shock spread across her face "but I'm willing to lose a few hours with you," if it was possible for her face to become even more redder it happened.

"W-what d-do oh y-you erm mean…"

He didn't give her the chance to finish as he grabbed her face and smashed his lips with hers forcing his tongue into her mouth fighting for her to submit to his needs, he pulled back from the kiss and watched her walk around the table until she was standing right in front of him, he gripped her by the waist and pulled her on top of him his hands a blur as he ripped her clothes off, he gripped her flesh as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close he felt her moan and her passion for him increase he suddenly pushed her off him and stood up "kneel." He commanded he watched with a smile as she obeyed "good" he bent down and lifted her face from the floor to look him in the eyes as he spook slowly his voice full of power and command "you will help me get me released this is a reminder of what you get for the price if you fail." He gripped her around the throat and watched as he face slowly turned blue and just as she was about to die he let go and stood up "now get yourself dressed and get out my sight" he watched her get dressed and leave through the door.

He sat there for a few minutes until pain shot through his skull and he smashed his face against the cold metal table again and again as a memory filled his vision it was the same hooded woman she spoke and her words seemed to echo through his very being _"the galaxy isn't as black and white as the Jedi make out, do you blame a Kath hound for attacking another animal for food or is it in his nature, the Jedi believe we should suppress all emotions like a droid but if that were the case why do we have emotions in the first place, the Jedi are wrong in their beliefs the galaxy is more grey than they know they are stuck in old ways they will never allow new idea's to form or allow change"_

The visions disappears and he finds himself sitting back in the white room blood ruins freely from his head and onto the floor forming a small pool, he hears a click and turns to the door as it opens with a hiss and the three guards walk in, he stands up and rushes towards the first guard and grips his around the head and snaps his neck, he dodges a punch from the second guard and swipes his foot out watching as the guard fall to the floor and he smashes his fist into his face, he rolls out the way as the third guard tries to kick him but he grabs the leg and sends his right fist flying towards the man's guts they connect and the guard falls to his knees with a grunt, he slowly stands and looks around spotting a combat knife on one of the guards he walks to the guard and picks up the knife and the returns to the third guard and places the knife against his cheek "do you wish to die?" he asked his voice full of venom, the guard to scared to talk only shakes his head "good I don't wish to kill you either but I'm not stopping you from taking your own life."

He watches as the guard shakes with fear and pisses himself a smile spreads across his face as he drops the knife and looks at the guard dead in the eyes "cut yourself NOW." His voice once again full of command and power with that he turns and bends down to a fallen guard and searches for the key to his chains but doesn't get far as the door opens and two Jedi walk in with their lightsaber's raised

"Give up Kaleb you under arrest for these senseless deaths and your criminal past"

He rushes towards them as hatred settles in him but as he gets close the leader of the two slashes with his lightsaber and stabs his through the chest as his vision goes black one thought settled in his mind

_What's happening to me._

* * *

_so did I capture how tormented Revan/Kaleb is should I make him slightly more darker right the next two chapters will be jumping ahead abit so that by the third chapter we can start the taris adventures if anyone is unhappy with this let me know and depending how many people want me to change that I will thanks oh and please review_


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars KOTOR Rebirth.

Bastila Shan stood with her lightsaber flowing around her body, she was practicing her lightsaber skills under the watchful eyes of Master Vander and Zhar she allowed the force to flow through her as she effortlessly swung her saber around her,

"Well done the force is a part of you as you are a part of the force, let it guide you"

She focused and swung her saber around her back and vaulted into the air with the aid of the force, her double saber swung left then twirled it in front of her causing a yellow blur in front of her, she breathed deeply when she felt a pain shoot through her chest "argh" she grunted as she fell to her knees, she heard master Vander's voice over her heavy breathing.

"Young one what is the matter?" his voice was full of concern.

"R-Revan is hurt a-and in pain." She spoke through gritted teeth she felt through the bond she shared with Revan and almost screamed at the intensity of the pain she felt "I can't close the bond" her breathing got shorter and shorter until she blanked out.

Master Zhar rushed to Bastila's side and slowly turned her over her face was flushed and her breath hitched in her chest, he calmly placed his hand over her head and reached deep into her mind and soothed the pain "I have done what I can for her, but we need to get her to medical soon." He placed his hands on under her head and legs and lifted her up and left the room leaving Master Vander behind.

Lady Traya was kneeled in deep mediation she could feel the dark side around her flowing strongly almost to the point of blocking out the light but she like Revan believed that using the two sides together granted you clarity and power beyond that of a simple Jedi or Sith, she was interrupted from her meditations by a small clinking noise she stood and turned to the sound feeling the slight energy of a droid in front of her "Ah you have arrived Hk what took you?" she asked her voice full of wisdom.

"Statement: I was following my Master's orders my Lady he asked me to give you this" the droid spoke and held out a small data slab.

Darth Traya reached across and took the slab and watched as a Sith insignia flashed asked for a finger print ID, she placed her finger on the screen and it beeped in acceptance, slowly she read the text using the force and smiled, she reached into the force bonds she shared with her two pathetic apprentices and spoke inside the heads _"come"_ she forced the bonds closed and turned to HK-47 "you have done well go now and await Lord Revan, if he doesn't show do what you do best machine."

HK spun on his metal heels and walked away from his Master's Master, once it reached the elevator built into the side of a rock wall the doors opened and two beings walked out one of them his body was grey and had numerous scars across his entire body, the other being was wrapped in black cloth with a hood and a white mask covering it face "Statement: watch it meatbag's" the droid pushed past them and entered the elevator intent on leaving the planet behind.

He found himself floating through and endless black void sounds of battle clashed around him he felt fires burn around him and hear the hum of lightsabers, a voice drowned out the sounds of battle around him "_a Jedi relies on the force more than they know take that away and what are they do they deserve the title of Jedi, could they even function in a world without the force" _around he awaits for an answer he tries to answer the voice but finds his mouth unable to move as the voice speaks again.

"_One must not adhere to one side of the force either light or dark, one quickly understands the Jedi code does not give all the answers neither does the Sith code, you need the contrast."_

He was confused as the void around him shifted and turned into a bridge on a ship he looked around and found himself on a republic cruiser, he turned back to space outside and noticed a planet looming into view around it were hundreds of small silver dots, the image shifted again as the planet seemed to crush into itself around it ships blew apart under some unseen pressure, a small white dot started to grow until it engulfed his entire vision.

His eyes opened slowly he found himself back in his cell he sat up and looked down at himself a bandage wrapped around his chest dried blood stuck to his body, he felt light headed and realized his body had been pumped full of drugs gritting his teeth he focused all his will on clearing his head, a voice filled his head,

"_You must wear a restraining collar to continue your training, it will sap you of your ability in the force you must learn to fight and repair things without the aid of the force,"_

He sat there after the voice spoke what training he couldn't remember any training involving a restraining collar, he searched his memory's but could find no answer only the odd image of intense mandalorian training, he spoke to the darkness in his cell hoping they had an answer.

"What is going on with me?" as if to provide an answer he thought he heard a small laugh but he could be sure he tried to stand but the drugs pumping through his veins made it hard he reached out to the wall to balance himself when pain laced through his very being intense images flashed before his eyes of a man with grey skin white eyes and cracks all over his skin pain seemed to radiate of him in waves, the image changed and he suddenly found himself in a totally black room this time it wasn't an image he was experiencing but a vision a ray of intense white light blinded him as a shadow walks into the room and speaks with a voice full of hate and power,

"You will find the…."

The vision blurs and he finds himself screaming as his skin is burnt from hot metal and lightening shoot through his body, after the lightening stops he feels a pressure on his brain as it's invaded by an sickening and evil presence "serve me" it whispers.

"NOOO" screaming to shake of the vision he rushes to the wall and punches it and kicks it and finally as his fingers lay broken and numerous broken bones in his legs he pulls his head back and slams it against the wall and falls to the floor as blood pools around him.

Masters Vrook, Vander, Zhar and Dorak silently watch video footage of Revan's prison cell, they are all shocked by what they see,

"What have we done, Bastila was right this is against the Jedi code." Master Zhar says his voice full of sorrow.

"Do not let your feeling for Revan blind you Zhar this must be done."

Zhar looks over at Master Vrook and sighs "I as a master cannot condole this, Master Vander what do you think we should do?"

The small master sighs deeply and looks towards a small hole in the council chamber roof "the way we have treated Revan is barbaric I agree with you there Zhar but we do need to know were his ships and supplies come from it seems almost impossible," he heaves a small sigh before continuing "we leave him to his fate for now and if or when his personality settles we will use him then execute him, he is simply too dangerous to be left alive and if the worse comes to part and Revan remembers who he is then I foresee the end of the Jedi." With that he left the chambers as fast as his small legs will carry him.

the other Masters watched him leave before Zhar declares "If he doesn't remember maybe we should think about training him again in the ways of the Jedi only this time monitor his training a lot more closely." Master vrook shakes his head.

"No I will not stand for that."

Master Dorak turns to Vrook and regards him for a moment before he says "you may not have a choice old friend, someone as powerful as Revan will be an asset to us if we can control him."

"We shall see." master Vrook says before he stands and leaves the room.

* * *

so what you people think sorry for the delay I read a dragon age story that made me want to replay the game morrigan romance all the way on that game so anyway please review or PM me.


	9. Chapter 9

Star Wars KOTOR Rebirth.

It had been a hard six months for Bastila her Masters had been pushing her hard in her training and she had been posted on numerous republic ships fighting Darth Malak and his Sith fleet of course she was never allowed to fight on the front lines she was always heavily protected and reasonably safe, during her new training she found herself drawn to the double lightsaber, the bond she shared with Kaleb was growing slightly stronger sometimes at night when she slept she could see flashes through his eyes the images she saw terrified her, on numerous times she saw images that made her sick to her stomach one image haunted her to this day it was of Revan tied up mirrors all around him a mandalorian in red armour whipping him on the back, his back was cut and bloody the cuts that were healed were oozing puss from infection but he never once flinched or cried out in pain.

Bastila opened her eyes and placed her head into her hands as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, just what had happened to Revan the man she loved and was willing to accepted exile from the Jedi in the unknown regions, the Revan she saw through visions was a paragon of the Jedi and loyal to the republic so what changed for him to return from the unknown at the head of a massive invasion fleet.

Bastila jumped up and abandoned her meditations and ran towards her chambers, as soon as she was through the door she dropped to her knees and burst into tears, as she sat there crying a memory from her past surfaced.

_Bastila sat in her room practicing her mediations like Revan showed her, Revan had been gone now for six months and she missed him terribly, her Master had told her that Revan would be returning to the academy any time now and she couldn't wait she glanced at her bed remembering her present she got for his birthday it wasn't much and she hoped he liked it, she slowly stood and walked to her window and looked outside there she saw numerous padawan's and young knights gathering around the small shuttle bay a small flicker echoed through the force and she smiled as she spun on her heel and ran out the room._

_Bastila pushed through the crowd and watched as a small two man shuttle landed with a thud and the boarding ramp lowered with a hiss, at first nothing happened then a tall bald man walked out he stopped in front of her and looked over the group with a small smile, she looked past him when she felt as though the force suddenly pulsed with life and power as Revan walked out wearing a Jedi hood and cloak that blew gently in the breeze, she watched as his hooded head turned to her and a blush spread through her cheeks, she watches as he walks past her and she feels a soft tug in her mind to follow._

_Waiting a few minutes for the people hanging around to go she makes her way towards her room where she feels the man she is looking for. Stepping into her room there she finds the man she is looking for standing by her window the light breeze blowing through his thick black hair, his deep blue eyes looking at her with an intensity that made her shiver her chest tightens as she tries to stop the blush from spreading further on her cheeks "I missed you Revan." She watches as a smile spreads on his almost perfect face._

"_And I you Bastila, you have grown more beautiful."_

_She feels her cheeks burn and goes to turn around when two strong hands grip her shoulders and slide upwards and cup her cheeks she closes her eyes and feels his nose touch hers then his lips, she opens and closes her mouth in time with him and her tongue plays and flicks with his, pulling back she takes some much needed air and opens her eyes._

It had been a couple of interesting months for Kaleb he spent a number of weeks in hospital after hurting himself to an inch within death but after a time he got use to the pain and the visions, he found that with a few choice words you could get someone to do almost anything so to pass the time he got into fist fights and even had other inmates killed, he found that he would go looking for the desperate people and get them to depend on him and in the end he would use them like anyone else.

He didn't know how long he would be in here but what he did know was that he had to train hard, he didn't know why he had to train it was a feeling he got he couldn't explain it almost every time he awoke it was like he could feel all the weakness around him and it made him feel disgusted, when he fought against other inmates he also found he could feel their next move he could almost see it in his mind's eye and every time he got that feeling he embraced it with both hands, when he was training he could almost swear he heard voices some voices telling him to rely on brute strength others that brute strength mattered little if you were quick on your feet and to feel the flow of battle embrace it and dance around your opponent, he couldn't remember ever learning these teaching or even remember where they came from only that he could trust them and should listen.

Every day his body grew stronger than the day before when he wasn't training and fighting he sat on the floor of his cell and emptied his mind he found that while doing this his body got some much needed rest but he remained alert and ready, a voice awoke him one such day as he sat cross legged in his cell "Hey get up there is someone here to see you." He stood up and allowed himself to be chained and led towards the interrogation room.

He stepped inside the room and watched with amusement as the guards tied his hands and feet to the floor and locked them in place he could just about stand and reach forward but that was about it, at the far end of the room was another door which opened with a hiss and a republic admiral walked in and took a seat on the chair just out of reach from him.

"Kaleb I assume?"

His voice was raspy and that of a unfit and unhealthy man he looked the man over with a keen eye and saw that the man was clearly a veteran from the war his face was heavily scarred and one of his eyes seemed to be pure white almost to the point of being a fake eye, he tilts his head in a nod then answers "Yes that's me, I don't care who you are, I just want to know what you want?" his tone was that of steel and demanded an answer and not some lie.

"Ah well the republic wants to recruit you, I read in your file that you understand a remarkable number of alien langue's and can best even the hardest and toughest soldier's plus you have been to planets that I have never even heard of."

"No" with that he stands and motions for the guards to take him away.

"Wait please the republic needs you."

He turns to the man and growls "I said no you fool now go before I hurt you" he turns back around and walks to the door with the guards right behind him as the man shouts out again.

"Soon you may not have a choice at joining"

He stops dead in his tracks and looks over his shoulder at the man "when that time comes, if it comes then I will slaughter all the republic myself if I have to" with that he walked back to his cell in silence.

* * *

right only one more chapter before we hit the endar spire so tell me could you guess who that man was similar to and also any problems with this chapter please PM me or review thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Star Wars KOTOR Rebirth.

He had been in the same cell now for one standard year all he did was train his body to be stronger faster and harder, he had spent many of nights in the medical wing of the prison submerged in a Kolto tank with injuries that should of crippled him but he found out that he has a series of implants throughout his body that act as a small time healer or increase his physical strength but what baffled the doctors who found them was that they were of an unknown make and he couldn't remember ever getting them when he tried to think all he got for his trouble an empty void,

He was as usual hanging from a beam on the roof pushing his chest up to his legs and lowering himself, when his cell door opened with a hiss and a man stepped in and walked towards him, as the dim lights lit his face he realised it was the man he met a few months ago offering him a job with the pathetic republic.

"What do you want?" he asked not stopping with his exercise.

"You are coming with me today, I secured your release as of now you work for the republic so as your new boss move your ass."

He lifted himself up and grabbed the pipe and dropped to his feet moving quickly he stepped up to the man and grabbed him round the throat and lifted him into the air and started to squeeze the man's neck "you think you can order me around you pathetic scum" he squeezed the man's throat harder as the man tried to speak "I will not be ordered around by you or some stagnant beast that should do everyone a curtsy and die" he snarled he threw the man against the wall and stepped outside his cell door and walked away.

Bastila Shan was nervous it had been a year since she last laid eyes on Revan today was the day were she would take command of a republic ship and set off into the unknown hoping that her bond with Kaleb would show her his memories and were he got his army from, she paced the small room waiting for commander Tony to come back with Kaleb, the Jedi council had agreed to release him into her custody, the door to the room opened with a hiss and she spun round and went as white as a ghost, she watched as Kaleb walked into the room slowly the first thing she noticed was he didn't have a shirt on and his perfectly formed chest was on show it was a lot more toned and defined since she last saw it and a blush spread on her face, the second thing she noticed was his chest had numerous scars almost everywhere but it didn't damper his beauty, as her eyes trailed upwards to his face she noticed it was heavily bruised and had a massive scar running down from the top of his head down past his left eye and finished under his chin, his jet black hair was longer to and finished just below his shoulders a smile spread his face and he stepped closer to her.

"Well it must be my lucky day and who are you my lovely lady?"

His voice was just as she remembered it husky and full of passion and strength she stared into his soul captivating eyes and opened her mouth to speak but words almost failed her "I-I am B-Bastila Shan of the Jedi order." She cursed herself for stuttering like a little girl, she noticed that he was within arm's reach and she slowly stepped back and walked to the far end of the room and watched as his eyes glazed over in thought.

He knew that name but he couldn't for the life of him place where he had heard it almost as soon as that thought past through his mind pain shot through him but he didn't even flinch pain meant he was alive and was good images of the very girl flashed before his eyes but in the images she was younger with freckles and rosy red cheeks, as more images flashed before his eyes it felt as though his heart broke over something he had done and the pain intensified almost tenfold gritting his teeth he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He said with a smile.

She felt her cheeks grow hotter she struggled with her emotions for a second before she recited the Jedi code in her mind "Please I am a Jedi do not insult me, Now where is Commander Tony."

She folded her arms across her chest protect fully and waited for an answer she carefully slid her hand to lightsaber that was hidden on the small of her back, she watched as a smile spread across his face.

"Ah him well you will find him taking a nap in my cell, he told me to come here to see you personally." He heard the door open behind him and looked over his shoulder to see guards pile into the room with weapons pointing in his direction.

He looks to Bastila and smiles no she knows that look using the force she jumps in between him and the guards and pulls out her lightsaber and points it at him "Don't do it your outnumber and out matched, stand down?" she watches as his eyes dart from person to person.

"What do you want from me exactly?" he turns back to Bastila and narrows his eyes at him.

"We offered you a chance to join the republic and you refused, now we are forcing you to join it's either that or death."

He eyed her and seen the sadness flash through her eyes at the mention of death and for some reason his heart tugged at him to do something to comfort her but he didn't know why "death is just another beginning, I am not afraid to die come on kill me Jedi." He slowly walked towards until he could feel the heat of her lightsaber pointed at his heart.

"D-Don't step back."

He noticed her hand shaking and knew she wouldn't do it with a snarl he fell to his feet and swiped Bastila's legs out from under her and as she feel over he pinned her hands above her head and smashed her fist on the floor until she dropped the lightsaber, he bent down so his face was inches away from hers "I knew you couldn't do it, I am sorry if I hurt you but I will not work for the republic." With that he jumped to his feet and began to walk out the room when he flew through the room and smashed into the wall.

Bastila lowered her hand and placed it above her injured hand and as it glowed blue she healed it with the force, she turned to the guards and pointed to Kaleb's still form on the ground "take him to my shuttle and secure him in a room and lock the door, I will be along shortly. She watched as they dragged him out the room and turned her back on the door as tears flowed down her cheeks "Why" she whispered to herself, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath and left to find Commander Tony.

She found him slump against the wall struggling to breath she rushed into the room and nearly gagged at the stale smell of blood and rot she noticed that the room had blood splattered on the walls and on the floor she reached out with the force and saw an image of Kaleb cowering in the corner holding his head screaming in pain, she watches as he jumps up and slams his head against the wall time and time again until he fell to the floor and didn't move, quickly she rushed to commander Tony and knelt down and used the force to heal his neck.

"T-Thanks Bastila god that man's strong damn nearly killed me bastard."

She nods and stands and extends her hand and pulls him up she turns to leave when Commander Tony shouts to her.

"Hey where is Jessie?"

She looked over her shoulder at him "sorry who?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Jessie a rusty pile of shit of a gun but a hell of a gun too."

She shakes her head and looks around "There" she points to a dark corner and there is Jessie. She watches him run up to the weapon and pick it up like a child and whispered sweet nothings to it with a laugh she turned and headed towards her ship.

* * *

so a shout out to all those who know who I have based my commander tony on anyway sorry for delay no excuse just laziness on my part anyway PM me if you have any questions if not please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Star Wars KOTOR Rebirth.

Darth Malak stood in his private chambers he had been Dark Lord of the Sith now for two years his fleet had been nearly unstoppable sure the republic won a battle or two against him and it angered him so but he knew that eventually his ever growing fleet would simply sweep away the republic, he heard a groan behind him and turned to look at the beautiful woman cowering in his bed he hated his manly urges with a passion but found that he could not go without them so unlike his Master Revan who had woman fall to their knees for him, he had to force himself on woman and use them, he watched as the woman sat motionless looking at him he saw the number of bruises and cuts covering her body were he inflicted pain on her he would of smiled if he had a jaw but that was another thing Revan had taken from him.

"M-My L-Lord M-Malak." She said he could feel the fear wash of her in waves and he found it amusing,

"You my dear have fulfilled your purpose." He said his voice dripping with venom and hatred he raised his hand and gripped her around the throat with the force and lifted her into the air he waved his hand and sent her flying into the wall, he watched with amusement as blood splattered on the wall he brought her body floating to him and looked into her glazed eyes "you are beneath me, now my last command to you is to die painfully." He waved his hand again and sent her into the wall again and again until her body was broken and blood was dripping from her body and the wall he dropped her to the ground and turned back to look out the window into the black void of space "soon I will rule the galaxy and the Jedi will be no more" with a sick laugh her spun on his heel and exited his room headed towards the bridge.

He was pissed when he awoke to find him in a republic training ground he could feel the weakness around him but he was determined not to play games and be a republic lap dog so he went through the training and mastered every class with ease he found he was well versed using swords either a single sword, twin swords or a double bladed sword he found using them to be easy, he bested every swords man on the base and even bested the so called teachers, he took no crap from them and early on he would fight and hurt people he did his own thing missing classes on what to do in hostile environments and instead all he did was train with swords, he got so good he could easily hold a single hilt sword in one hand and a double bladed sword in the other and still dance around five or six targets and beat them all, while he was training he felt as though he was moving like water his movements were easy and were beautiful to behold. He found he couldn't be placed in a certain group as he had the skills of an elite soldier, the luck of a scoundrel and the hacking and programing skills of a rogue, he was just a mystified as the teachers as to where he got his skills in a few short weeks he was the best in fighter and tactician on the base, he could hack and reprogram computers and droids just as easily.

Today was no different it was two years since he awoke in that prison cell and he poured all his anger and frustration into his movements and he blocked a move his training partner made at him and with a flick he swung his sword through the man's hand and watched as he dropped to his knees clutching onto his stump hand and screaming he felt himself hit a number of shock bolts but shrugged them off and turned to find the old scarred man holding a rusty old rifle with a smirk on his face.

"Go on you bastard give me a reason? I have sat in a bar having a pissing contest with five mandos and walked out to tell the tale"

He laughed "What you want now old man?" he taunted.

"Bah old man you may have had the drop on me last time but things of changed, come with me it's time we sent you with Bastila Shan on the front lines"

He crossed his arms and smiled at the memory of the beautiful Bastila Shan he smiled as an image of her and him naked and intertwined on a bed came to mind "lead on" he said still in his own little fantasy. He followed the old man in sort of a daze what was confusing the most was that he was sure that even though he only met Bastila once he was sure that she held a place in his heart and that she loved him, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and noticed that the old man he was following had disappeared in a crowd of people, he felt something tug his mind and found his body moving almost by itself until he found himself at a sky car with a chest inside, he looked around and saw no one he turned back to the sky car and opened the door and grabbed the chest, he took one look around and sprinted for all he was worth until he stopped and found himself staring at a pissed off old man.

"Where the hell have you been?"

He watched as the scars on his face stretched when he was angry he looked the man squarely in the eye "had to grab my gear." He said shaking the chest he held the old man looked at him for a minute then shrugged and muttered to himself.

"Bah I don't get paid enough for this crap, come on rookie sky cars this way then I straight on to the Endar Spire."

He nodded and followed the man none of them noticed a reddish droid and two hooded figures watching from the shadows one of the hooded man looked to the droid "so it's done, now what?" he asked his voice was calm and powerful the droid turned it head towards him and the man couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat the droid was unlike any he had ever seen even though it was a droid the man could feel power flowing off the droid in the force.

"Statement: you will await the master's order while I head to Tatooine, these are his orders and we must obey."

* * *

sorry for the delay I had this chapter done yesterday but my family decided to drag me to blackpool a sea side resort but the weather was shit anyway those of you that are reading my mass effect story I will either update tonight or tomorrow anyway if you have anything to say about this chapter please review or PM me thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Star Wars KOTOR Rebirth.

The Endar Spire was a pathetic ship sure it was fast and sleek but all that speed counted for nothing when seriously outnumber and outgunned the first thing he noticed was how poor the cannons were compared to mandalorians, in a straight up fight they just wouldn't cut it, the armour was like tissue paper even as he stood in line waiting to board a few well-placed thermal detonators and this ship would be a cripple.

He sighed and looked down at his attire it was a white suit that offered both protection and movement it was light weight and very good quality, he felt a bit bad for stealing it but it was totally worth it around his stomach there was a belt with small throwing knifes at his left leg was a sword a blaster sat on his right leg and his face was hidden slightly by a hood across his chest was a symbol few knew he being one of them the symbol was a half circle with a triangle on top at the sides it come out a bit and underneath was a thin line, this suit was meant for one of neither side someone who was a ghost an assassin a grey, it seemed to fit him perfectly.

As he stood in line his eyes darted round watching for threats when he looked into the sun as a shadow grew slightly bigger his breath hitched in his throat as the shadow revealed itself to be Bastila Shan she wore a form fitting brown suit hugging her every curve her hair fluttered in the light breeze, he found her so beautiful her eyes seemed to meet his and the world around them disappeared leaving only them something past between a feeling spread in his heart it was unknown to him it was a feeling of completeness of becoming whole like apart of him clicked back into place, he smiled but Bastila turned away and headed into the ship and the feeling left with her leaving him empty, he gritted his teeth and pushed his way through the crowd and into the ship ignoring those around him.

After a short time finding his bunk room he stepped through the door to find a young blonde man kneeled by a small footlocker upon hearing the door the young man looked up.

"Oh hello I'm Trask I will be your bunk mate?"

He watched as the young man extended his hand a feeling washed over him as he watched the young man for a moment it was like death was slowly wrapping itself around the young man, he knew that soon the man was going to be killed, he stepped up to the man and gripped his hand in a vice grip and watched as the man's face flushed red with pain a few crunches were heard and a snap the young man fell to his knees and let out a cry "Leave me in peace NOW." He let go of the man and watched as he ran out the room holding his mangled hand in the air, he looked around the room and went to strip of his armour when he felt a tugging in his mind he trusted himself and his body enough to know that he should listen so re-strapped his armour on and walked to the small window he had and watched as the ship powered up and started to lift into the air and flew up wards towards the blackness of space. He didn't know how long his stood there with his hands crossed across his chest his weight evenly spread onto his two legs something about the pose felt easy and natural before he turned on his heel and was hit by an memory.

_He stood on a bridge behind him he could feel five Jedi and one republic solider they are beneath him so he doesn't even turn to them he just watches as his forces attack the republic with ease a woman's voice sounds out "You cannot win…" the memory blurs abit and he finds himself holding a blood red lightsabre on his shoulder the tip pointed to the ground ahead of him the Jedi ready themselves for a fight each holding their blade ready. The images seem to fast forward and he finds himself alone with the young brown haired Jedi he deflects her attacks easily when the room around him erupts in blinding light and pain lases through his entire body, he reaches out and using every last ounce of strength saves the Jedi, he feels something being removed from his face and the last thing he sees before embracing deaths welcome arms is the face of a goddess._

The memory fades and he shakes his head to clear his vision outside the window he can see the stairs flying past in white lines and a glowing coming from the ship they must have activated the hyper drive how much time had passed he didn't know so he knelt on the floor and closed his eyes entering a meditative state were his body could rest but his mind was fully alert.

Darth Malak stood on the bridge his flag ship along with 40 other ships sat motionless over the planet of Taris he could feel the sickness of the planet the greed and hatred, he felt the admiral walk up to him and fall to his knees.

"My Lord according to our spy network Bastila Shan is headed towards us, all our ships have been powered down enough so we are invisible to their sensors."

He nodded and turned to the admiral "Rise admiral" he watched as the man got to his feet "I care nothing for the ship or any other soul on board, but I want Bastila alive prepare boarding parties my apprentice will handle Bastila" he waved the man away and turned back to overlook the planet below him if he could smile he would have he felt like a god watching over his children he had the power to end every single life on the planet below him at his fingertips, he overheard the admiral giving out his orders, he knew the ship would arrive in a few hours more than enough time to get his plan into motion, he started to imagine which ways to get Bastila to swear loyalty to him he could break her in a number of different ways either by torture or in his bed _soon I shall rule all I shall have power over the entire galaxy no one will stand in my way_ he thought to himself. He would walk through the senate building on coruscant soon and bathe in the blood of them fools as he enslaved billions to his will, he broke out laughing to himself he felt the confusion from the bridge staff but ignored them.

Bastila was confused first the vision the council had explained it might happen but she never felt it from his point of view his heart broke when he attacked her she had felt it even now reaching out in the bond she shared with Revan she could feel his love for her, she could feel his heart aching for her, she shook her head to clear Revan from her mind she regretted using him as the council had done but she had little choice it was her duty she was a slave to it even when she rid Revan from her mind there was still the feeling of danger as though the entire mission was doomed to fail, it stung her greater than any blade could reach ever since her Battle mediation had developed she became proud and un used to failure she wouldn't allow it, but yet these feeling would lead her down the dark path her masters had told her yet they also said to trust her feeling so which was it should she trust her feelings and abort the mission or trust in the Jedi council, she chose the latter and stripped off her clothing to enter the shower she had been gifted instead of the sonic showers everyone else had and let the warm water run down her body easing her stress.

After her shower she dressed herself in a fresh pair of her custom made robes when she first showed Revan her robes his mouth nearly dropped to the floor and she blushed as he told her she was so beautiful in truth that was why she made them to please him, she never wore them around other Jedi she kept them just for Revan even now she wanted to please him and watch as he eyed her body up and down she felt the blood rush to her cheeks even now and a smile spread her face which quickly disappeared as her cabin door opened and a female Jedi stepped through.

"Ah Bastila sorry I didn't know you were here, I hope I am not disturbing."

She shook her head "no it's fine I'm just about to mediate would you like to join me?" she sat down in the middle of the room and watched as the young Jedi sat down in front of her.

"I'm sorry if I offend but may I ask you a personal question?"

She frowned but nodded her head "You may." She watched as the young Jedi pondered her answer.

"Well is it true you were trained by Revan when he was a Jedi?"

"Yes it is true why?" she forced down her emotions and stayed calm least the Jedi in front of her pick up on her emotions.

"What was he like as a teacher?"

She looked to the floor and thought for a minute before she looked up "Revan was amazing he showed me things in the force I could never dream off, when he was one with the force it was like staring into the very heart of the universe you could almost see the power radiate on his body, his very presence was blinding he was power in all its infinite glory and it terrified me sometimes."

"Why?"

She sighed "All that power no one should have it I watched as he duelled many Jedi masters alone and won, he was always defending waiting for that perfect moment then he would strike." She watched the young woman close her eyes to imagine the scene.

"And his fighting style?" she asked opening her eyes again.

"It's true the rumours about him I have watched as he fought with a single hilt or two hilts in each hand or just a double bladed hilt, once I even saw him use a single and a double bladed hilt he was truly an amazing weapon master."

"Thanks for telling me."

She nodded and closed her eyes and took deep breathes until she was one with the force.

* * *

sorry for the delay anyway please review or as always any questions please PM me thanks to everyone that reviews and reads my stories it means a lot.


	13. Chapter 13

Star Wars KOTOR Rebirth.

Darth Malak stood at the head of the bridge arms crossed across his chest behind him he heard a slight cough and creek of old bones clicking as said person got on his knees.

"My Lord Malak Bastila's ship is on route, gravity generators are ready."

He didn't move from his spot "you may begin admiral as soon as that ship is out of hyperspace kill the engines and prepare a boarding party."

He waved his hand and dismissed the admiralhe turned his head to the bridges com officer "Get my apprentice here now." He dismissed the officer before he could reply and waited. After a few minutes the doors to the bridge opened with a hiss and a bald man wearing black robes entered and dropped to his knees behind him.

"What is thy bidding my master?"

He was silent for a few seconds before he spoke "my ships are going to spring a trap on a lone republic ship you will lead a boarding party and find a young woman called Bastila, bring her to me alive." He spun on his heel and glared at the man on his knees in front of him "Do not even think of failing me, now go." He gripped the man with the force and threw him away.

Kaleb lost all track of time he sat motionless breathing deeply when he felt the ship beneath him shudder and he was thrown backwards, his head smashed against the wall and his vision blurred, images of battles filled his head, but over the that one voice sounded out above all the pain and death "you must remember." He raised her hands to his head and it came away bloody, the door opened and the young blonde man from earlier ran in.

"Quick we are under attack we have to find Bastila."

He got to his feet and balanced himself against the wall "Give me a minute here." He said as he tried to clear his head.

"No time soldier we need to get to the bridge, come on."

He slowly followed the man through the door and down the hallway, as they slowly walked he could hear the sounds of fighting getting louder and louder until they came across silver armoured men standing over the bodies of dead republic men, his training took over and his sprang into action he ran towards the man and hit his stealth field generator he ran towards the clueless men and as he reached the first man he gripped him around the throat and snapped his neck with ease, he dodged as the man next to him swung his sword wildly he could tell the man didn't know where he was so he dropped the stealth field and pulled out his own sword, he smiled as the two stared at each other then moving like lightening he beheaded the man in a single swing.

"These must be the Sith advanced boarding party."

He turned and looked at his comrade "really oh well then go give them a proper welcome" he smiled as he looted the corpses for credits and anything else of value.

Carth Onasi ran with the Jedi Bastila Shan Towards the escape shuttles he was awed the way she seemed to move when in battle it was almost god like he knew as did everyone on this ship that Bastila's life was more important than their own, he dove behind cover as they made their way towards the escape shuttles "if I remember only two more rooms and we are at the escape shuttles." He shouted over the sounds of blaster fire and the hum of Bastila's lightsaber.

"Good wait here I will clear out the rooms myself."

He nodded and peaked above cover to watch as her lightsaber glided through the air cutting down the enemy with ease "Wow" he muttered to himself as Bastila lifted an enemy into the air and then threw him at his allies knocking them all onto the floor, he watched as she slowly walked forward and with a flick of her wrist all three men were dead, he stood and advanced into the room beyond providing what little cover fire he could.

Bastila was in a panic not because in the room she was currently in she was outnumbered but because the Sith had found them did they know about her mission and who was on board all these thoughts raced through her mind as she cut down the fourth Sith in the room, with a wave of her hand the door in front of her opened she had finally made it to the escape pods as Carth ran through the room.

"Quickly get into the escape pod now."

She watched as he hit a few buttons and the tiny door to the escape pod opened she looked from the escape pod to Carth "wait before I go, there is a man on-board Kaleb he needs to get off this ship alive"

"What Why?"

She shakes her head "I cannot tell you that Carth but you must trust in me and the force also we will need his help on the planet below." She watched him as he nodded.

"Fine but you need to leave now" he pushed her into the escape pod and hit the button and watched as the pod plummeted towards the planet below.

Kaleb and Trask stood in the bridge looking at the corpses of both the republic and Sith when kaleb's com beeps at him.

"This is Carth Bastila escape pod is away to any republic officers still alive please report to the escape shuttles."

He cut of his com and walked to the door at the far end of the room he waited as the door opened and looked back over his shoulder from the view outside he could tell the ship was spinning out of control and wouldn't last much longer he turned back to the door and walked into the room beyond when Trask spoke up.

"There is something behind here"

He watched as the young man ran into the room and to the door at the far end which opened as he drew close inside was a bald man holding a blood red double lightsaber.

"Damn it's another dark Jedi, run get to the escape pod"

He nodded and turned to the door on his left and went through it but not before hearing a small explosion which forced the door to shut and the symbol for open air exposure to flash on the small screen. He activated his cloak and set off for the escape pods.

Carth watched on the small computer terminal as Sith seem to drop dead or end up missing limbs "Must be a stealth field" he muttered to himself as he activated the only com signal that was active "careful according to my reading there is 6 Sith waiting for you in the room beyond then it's a straight shot to the escape pods."

Kaleb pulled out his com "Get the kriff off this line, i'm busy." He put the com back in his pocket and looked around the room he was in, in the corner was an deactivated droid he walked up to it and smiled. After a few minutes of tinkering the door walked to the door and it opened almost immediately blaster fire sounded as the droid walked into the room and started to glow red, he watched from cover as the droid exploded leaving only two men alive he sprinted into the room and swung his sword through the first man's chest, using the dead man's body as cover he pulled out his sword and threw it through the other man's chest. He dropped the body he was holding and pulled out his sword from the other man's chest and opened the door behind them. Inside was a man wearing a orange coat with two blaster strapped to his legs his face was that of an older man mid-thirties maybe.

"There you are I was beginning to think I was the only one alive. Bastila escape pod is away so there is nothing keeping us here any longer."

He nodded "Ok Carth.." he trailed off as the man nodded "Ok Carth lets go."

He climbed into the escape pod first and moved over as Cart got in beside him, he watched out the small window as the Endar Spire grew smaller and smaller.

"Hold on I can't slow us down enough this is going to hurt."

He watched as the pod grew closer and closer to the ground and hit it his head flew back and smashed the wall behind and blackness swallowed him whole.

* * *

so there my version of the Endar Spire sorry it's not better but to me it was pointless the Endar Spire mission so sorry if it upsets a few of you any way please review or PM me thanks. also big thanks to midnight lost who continues to point out flaws in my story so thanks to you


End file.
